


Каждый выбирает по себе

by leoriel



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И у Мэтта, и у Фрэнка были проблемы с тем, как принимать помощь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Каждый выбирает по себе

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ для команды WTF Hell's Kitchen до выхода 2го сезона.

Фрэнк хорошо запоминал направления: на войне это не раз спасало ему жизнь. Именно он вытаскивал своих товарищей из того ада, куда они попадали. Порой раненных было больше, чем под силу унести одному человеку, но даже тогда он пытался спасти хоть кого-то — и возвращался за остальными, если хватало сил. Друзья-морпехи не раз в шутку называли его Капитаном Каслом: на той войне не оставалось места для Капитана Америки.  
И все же это было хорошее время. Они знали, за что сражались, но еще не знали, чем все закончится. Талибан, Хэзболла, Аль Каида, ИГИЛ — тогда это не имело значения.  
Ты нес своего товарища не ради славы и почестей. Ты нес его потому, что иначе бы просто рехнулся, разглядывая вывороченные кишки. Ты нес его так же, как до этого он выносил тебя, и подставлял плечо, даже если знал, что долго он не протянет. Это просто было единственно правильным, что ты мог для него сделать: не дать подохнуть брошенным на чужой земле.  
От этого чувства правильности Фрэнк пытался и никак не мог избавиться, вернувшись с войны и позже уйдя из полиции. Это было гораздо сложнее, чем разочароваться в боге.  
Всю глубину проблемы он осознал, когда в уличной перестрелке спас блондинку-журналистку, решившую записать на мобильник репортаж года. И ещё раз, позже, когда сбил с ног полицейского, стоявшего на линии огня — он даже не был с ним знаком. Если была возможность, он вырубал их до того, как его успевали запомнить: чтобы не приходилось с ними разговаривать.  
Сейчас дело приняло куда более серьезный оборот. Фрэнк нес на плече человека в дебильном красном костюме, пытавшегося его убить — по крайней мере, до того, как кто-то решил убить их обоих.  
Фрэнк не должен был спасать ублюдка в красном. Можно было бросить его на пороге стрип-клуба: парень проснулся бы ободранным до ниточки и, возможно, живым. Если бы только девочки не подняли визг и не вызвали копов.  
Поэтому и по какой-то еще охуенно важной причине Фрэнк продолжал гробить себе спину.  
Человек в красном называл себя Дардевилом; пару недель назад они не сошлись во мнениях и Фрэнк цепями приковал его к трубе. Понадобилось еще несколько стычек, чтобы расспросить соседей и найти его логово. Нет разницы, ловить маньяков или супергероев — они совершают одинаковые ошибки.  
Влезая в чужое окно, он немного растерялся: уличные мстители не заводили много вещей, а тут у Фрэнка возникло чувство, что квартира принадлежит юристу-чистоплюю. На стенах висели старые фотографии в объемных рамах, на столе лежала головоломка; не хватало только картин и фикусов в кадках. С фотографий улыбался мальчишка и мужчина с фингалом под глазом — наверное, отец.  
Фрэнк сгрузил свою ношу на кровать — прямо на, блядь, шелковые простыни, — и только тогда заметил у изголовья трость. Практично, если однажды, вернувшись с ночной вылазки, ты не сможешь встать.  
Уйти вовремя ему помешала собственная глупость. На кухне в вазочке лежали яблоки; Фрэнк не удержался и взял одно. Это был тот сорт яблок, что Мария любила покупать дочери. Раньше ему не нравился их вкус, а сейчас они приятно кислили на языке.  
Дардевил застонал от боли, и тогда Фрэнк позволил себе заметить: он истекал кровью. Признать подобные вещи значило сделать их своей проблемой, а у Фрэнка и так было дохерища проблем.  
Фрэнк пошел в ванную и попытался смыть с себя кровь, но она уже засохла плотной коркой; он тер до тех пор, пока на коже не остались красные следы от мочалки и ногтей.  
Дардевил лежал без сознания. Чистыми руками Фрэнк взял со стола чужой сотовый — кто вообще ставит по умолчанию голосовой ввод? — и стал листать телефонную книжку. Не нашлось ни Любимой или Любимого, ни родителей; кем были многочисленные мистеры и миссис, как и Клэр, Фогги и Карен, Фрэнк не знал. Возможно, все трое были коллегами и считали, что парень слишком часто падает с лестницы.  
Фрэнк хотел уйти, но они дрались вместе — это чего-то стоило. Ты не бросаешь своих раненных товарищей, даже когда они этого просят, а решаешь за них.  
Аптечка нашлась в верхнем шкафчике в ванной. Толковая полевая аптечка: тот, кто ее собирал, был либо медиком, либо умел влипать в неприятности.  
Сложнее всего оказалось с маской. Из-за запекшейся крови и раны на голове Фрэнку пришлось ее разрезать. Парень оказался похож на мальчишку на фотографиях, только, конечно, старше. Фрэнк стер кровь с его с лица, дезинфицировал и забинтовал голову. Подумав, полностью снял костюм. Несколько синяков под ребрами наводили на тревожную мысль о внутреннем кровотечении, но Фрэнк не был врачом. Он бы помолился, если бы Богу не было поебать, верит в него Фрэнк или нет.  
Закончив, он налил себе виски, сел на пол, облокотившись на спинку дивана, и уснул.

В себя он пришел от того, что заныла шея. Дардевил открыл глаза и резко сел на кровати. С замотанной головой и в полосатых носках тот не выглядел угрозой.  
— Что ты делаешь в моем доме?  
Если бы Фрэнк не дрался с ним, то купился бы.  
— Я спас тебе жизнь, — ответил Фрэнк. Взгляд Дардевила по-прежнему был расфокусирован. — Сколько пальцев ты видишь?  
Дардевил нахмурился, ощупал бинты на голове и предположил:  
— Один.  
Фрэнк за пару секунд до этого переставил пальцы. Он ждал, но Дардевил не стал исправляться. Значит, не хотел разговаривать.  
— Четыре.  
— Сначала был один, — возразил Дардевил. — Все начинают с одного, затем понимают, что это слишком просто и добавляют еще.  
Фрэнк сложил пальцы в вулканское приветствие. Его дочка пищала от восторга, когда он так делал, даже коллеги улыбались: настолько разительно Фрэнк отличался от хладнокровных вулканцев.  
На лице Дардевила не дрогнул ни один мускул. Он не видел.  
Это было невероятно, учитывая, как ловко он скакал по крышам. Как завис вчера, когда убийца подбросил конфетти в воздух.  
— Ты слепой?  
— Я думал, ты заметил трость и уже покопался в моих документах, — пожал плечами Дардевил.  
— Я был слишком занят тем, чтобы не дать тебе умереть.  
— Теперь Каратель спасает жизни?  
— У меня есть имя, — возразил Фрэнк. Прозвище придумали газетчики; Фрэнку больше нравилось, когда люди называли его по имени. Фрэнк Касл. В конце концов, мертвые не могут стать еще мертвее.  
— Фрэнк Касл. Раньше ты арестовывал преступников и передавал их суду.  
— Я и сейчас предаю их суду. А ты оказал бы миру услугу, убив Кингпина до того, как его сообщники подстроили побег. Ты облажался и потому чуть не сдох. Ты трус, Дардевил.  
Дардевил не нашелся, чем ответить. Нелегко оправдать свою слабость. Раньше Фрэнк тоже обманывал себя, веря, что тюрьма исправит тех, кого он ловит; на самом деле она лишь позволяла им продвинуться по карьерной лестнице и познакомиться с по-настоящему плохими парнями.  
— Если голоден, можешь позавтракать, но потом тебе лучше уйти. Я должен позвонить другу.  
Значит, не было нужды тащить его на себе через всю Адскую Кухню. Раз у него есть друзья.  
— Как зовут твоего друга?  
Дардевил нахмурился, но промолчал.  
— В твоей телефонной книге не нашлось номера Звонить-когда-я-истекаю-кровью.  
— Нужно нажать на двойку, — ответил Дардевил и добавил: — И держать, пока кто-нибудь не ответит. Если не помогает, то я зажимаю тройку. Но не думаю, что это действительно важно.  
Фрэнк кивнул: это и правда была лишняя информация. В следующий раз он просто даст Дардевилу сдохнуть в подворотне — так будет проще для всех. 

— Господи, Мэтт, и как тебя угораздило? — воскликнула блондинка.  
Фрэнк проходил мимо их столика, когда покупал латте. Обычно он брал еду на вынос в незаметных забегаловках на задворках, но в отличие от полицейского участка, на съемной квартире не нашлось кофемашины.  
Несмотря на хипстеров и стайки офисных работников в часы бизнес-ланчей, здесь делали хороший кофе. И проходило слишком много народу, чтобы охрана удосуживалась сверять записи с камер со списками разыскиваемых преступников.  
— Упал с лестницы. — Эта фраза заставила Фрэнка обернуться и замереть со стаканчиком кофе в руках. Он узнал голос, но теперь Мэтт врал своей коллеге-блондинке, а не умирал в подворотне.  
Бинты он спрятал под кепкой, не вязавшейся со строгим костюмом. Впрочем, она все равно ему шла. Бывают такие парни, на которых что ни надень — все к лицу.  
— Мэтт, там какой-то тип на нас пялится. Он двигается, ну… как военный? Эй, мистер?  
Фрэнк ушел, не оглядываясь, а блондинка не стала его преследовать.  
Больше в ту кофейню он не заглядывал. 

***

Билл Руссо был хитроумным ублюдком. Фрэнк арестовывал его еще в те времена, когда служил в полиции: тот пил, ширялся и любил поколачивать жену и сынишку. Наряд обычно вызывали соседи, уставшие слушать чужие крики.  
Фрэнк мог бы упрятать его надолго, но жена ублюдка плакала и забирала заявление. Некоторые даже называли это любовью. Фрэнк считал, что они могли называть что угодно как угодно, если бы, блядь, не вмешивали сюда детей. Он ненавидел разбираться с домашним насилием и сам никогда не поднимал руку на мелкую — не хотел стать похожим на тех, кого сажал в изолятор.  
Впрочем, когда вызовы прекратились, он не счел это благом. Возможно, Руссо переехали в другой город или старина Билл расчленил их тела в ванной и сбросил в залив, когда у Фрэнка был выходной.  
Несколько лет спустя они снова встретились. Но теперь Билл мог позволить себе по-настоящему дорогой кайф, поскольку Бруно дэ Коста заплатил ему за убийство Фрэнка. Это звучало, как анекдот: Билли Руссо на службе у мафии, Билли Руссо пытается его убить.  
Фрэнк позволил старой памяти себя обмануть. Он не счел его угрозой: пьянчуга-Билл, поколачивающий свою жену? Да тот и хер в штанах без посторонней помощи поправить не мог.  
Он понял свою ошибку, когда с него едва не содрали скальп. Билли Руссо превратился в Красавчика, косивший под всех злодеев Бондианы сразу.  
Правда, теперь самому Фрэнку стало не до шуток: леска сдавливала легкие, крошила ребра, а от недостатка кислорода кружилась голова. Красавчик ловко бросал леску вместо лассо, а иногда — под настроение — обезображивал лица своих жертв, когда они переставали сопротивляться. Он калечил их и упивался своим мастерством.  
По-хорошему Фрэнк должен был увидеть эту искру безумия и застрелить его за сопротивление при аресте много лет назад. Было досадно харкать кровью и понимать, что ублюдок всех перехитрил.  
— Что, не вывернуться вам из этой передряги, а, детектив?  
Если бы Фрэнк сумел донести до Руссо, что ушел из полиции, это ничего бы не изменило. Тот жил в своем собственном мире. Ему нравилось причинять боль, а мафии нужны были именно такие ребята.  
— В участке будешь чесать языком, Билли, — решил подыграть Фрэнк, пытаясь высвободить одну руку. Красавчик чуть ослабил леску, чтобы они могли поболтать. Ему нравилось звучание собственного голоса; ну хоть что-то не изменилось.  
— Может, лучше сдать вас копам, а, детектив? — Значит, он еще не настолько рехнулся, как надеялся Фрэнк. А жаль: тех, кто считал его вконец ебнутым, проще было спровоцировать. — Я слышал, они зовут вас Карателем. Только почему-то никак не поймают.  
— Ты можешь называть меня Фрэнком, Билли. Мы ведь с тобой давние приятели, ты и так знаешь, чем все закончится.  
— А я думаю, что это кусочек паззла, — он оскалил желтые зубы. — Нечестно просить у меня подсказки.  
— Что ты сделал со своей семьей?  
— Благодаря тебе я смогу достойно их обеспечить. Малыш-Генри теперь не будет волноваться о том, что ему не хватит денег на колледж, когда он вырастет. Пусть поступает хоть в Гарвард. Я завел ему отдельный банковский счет. Я, блядь, просто отец года, веришь? Кстати, а как там твои девочки, Фрэнк?  
— Сколько дэ Коста тебе заплатил?  
— Если думаешь, что я не вижу, как ты тянешь время, то ошибаешься.  
«Подойди ближе, — подумал Фрэнк, — и я откушу тебе нос».  
Леска поддавалась, но чем яростнее он рвался на свободу, тем сильнее себя калечил. Когда он освободится, то выбьется из сил, а значит, действовать надо быстро. Не ждать, блядь, знамения божьего.  
Руссо ткнул ему пушкой в спину, Фрэнк сделал шаг вперед и позволил себе упасть. Красавчик поднял его и осторожно, почти нежно подвел к окну.  
— Видишь ту высотку? Это мой новый дом. Мы свалим на хер из этого сраного района — и все благодаря тебе, Фрэнк. Мой сын пойдет в нормальную школу.  
— В следующей жизни. — Фрэнк изо всей силы боднул его лбом, навалился, толкая к огромному панорамному окну. К счастью, стекло не было пуленепробиваемым. Красавчик заорал, когда стекло разрезало ему лицо, заметался от боли; Фрэнк напрягся и столкнул его вниз. Было приятно слышать, как тело ублюдка бесформенным куском мяса падает на асфальт.  
Только вот какая херня: когда ты толкаешь кого-то вниз, он тянет тебя за собой. Если бы руки не были связаны, Фрэнк бы уцепился за край. Повис на руках, и в конце концов какой-нибудь добрый самаритянин вытащил бы его. Ведь Адская Кухня кишит людьми, готовыми прийти тебе на выручку. А если рядом их нет, то у супергероев и полицейских есть напарники как раз на такой случай.  
У Фрэнка не было никого: он просто упал. 

Его бабушка верила в геенну огненную — или хотела, чтобы в нее поверил маленький Фрэнк. Бабуля была набожной итальянкой с бурной фантазией. Чего только стоили ее истории про бесов и чудовищ, пожирающих младенцев, пышущие жаром котлы и озера лавы. Фрэнк любил эти истории, пусть и не верил них. Его завораживало, как бабушка таращила глаза, повышала голос, как скрючивались ее морщинистые пальцы. В церкви о преисподней рассказывали скучно: как об очень плохом месте, больше об адском пламени, чем о грехах.  
В себя Фрэнк пришел от дерьмовой попсовой мелодии. Кажется, звонил чей-то сотовый — его старенькая Нокия едва ли пережила падение, — а значит, рано было рассчитывать на геенну огненную.  
— Да, слушаю. Фогги, я знаю. Ты не мог бы перенести встречу на завтра? Да, я в курсе, что мы не платили за аренду в этом месяце, но причина важная. Я должен отвести друга в больницу. Да, конечно. Спасибо.  
Разумеется, Фрэнк сразу узнал голос. Выглядел Мэтт гораздо лучше, чем когда они виделись в последний раз.  
— Мы уже друзья?  
— Я не дал тебе умереть.  
— Что стало с другим парнем?  
— Которого ты выбросил из окна? Будет жить.  
— Блядь, — выругался Фрэнк. Не для того он дрался с Руссо, чтобы ему отсасывали в реанимации милые медсестрички. — Лучше бы ты оставил нас обоих подыхать.  
— В его состоянии… — Мэтта передернуло. Но он же был слеп, что он мог видеть? — Едва ли он снова сможет нарушить закон.  
Парни вроде Билла Руссо подобны бешеным псам. Их нужно пристреливать сразу.  
— Он видел твое лицо?  
— Я был в маске. Не обязательно убивать каждого, кто встает на твоем пути, Фрэнк.  
Больше всего Фрэнк ненавидел душеспасительные беседы. Но сил пока не оставалось даже на то, чтобы встать, послав Мэтта на хрен. Он мог только гордо уползти отсюда, оставляя позади алый след, и сдохнуть на лестнице.  
Да и к тому же Мэтт — или кто там его штопает — накачал Фрэнка седативными. Так что он сдался:  
— Не обязательно, но гораздо проще. 

***

Руссо добил бы его сейчас, даже не вспотев. Единственное, что утешало — возможно, он уже сдох, несмотря на все усилия врачей. А если вдруг нет, Фрэнк должен был найти его и размозжить башку. Должен был встать.  
Он пытался отжиматься — для начала от кровати, и рухнул на выставленные руки. Мэтт специально, блядь, пришел с кухни, чтобы над ним поржать.  
— Клэр не обрадуется, что ты пытаешься обернуть ее старания прахом.  
— Значит, ее зовут Клэр? — не удержался Фрэнк. Ему хотелось драться, но пришлось обходиться словами. — Твою двойку? Ночную Медсестру?  
— Ты и пальцем ее не тронешь.  
— Я слышал, сейчас она с Люком Кейджем. Даже я не стал бы шутить с этим парнем.  
Мэтт вздохнул. Значит, Фрэнк догадался верно: он с ней трахался. Это обычно все усложняло.  
— Я читал твое дело, — Мэтт сменил тему. — Тебя могли бы оправдать, если бы ты не сбежал и не выстрелил конвоиру в ногу. Почему ты отказался от адвоката?  
Если он вел к тому, что легко мог вызвать полицию и засадить его за решетку, то слишком долго запрягал: на Фрэнка не действовали угрозы. Обещания, впрочем, тоже. Он не хотел, чтобы люди вникали в его мотивы, не искал искупления и сочувствия. Он просто делал свою работу.  
— У меня остались незавершенные дела. Некогда было лясы точить.  
— Ты был самым честным полицейским во всей округе, героем войны. Честный полицейский на Адской Кухне — это о чем-то да говорит.  
Прямо мальчишка-фанат с рассказом о своей любимой музыкальной группе. Неловко было слушать эту херню, учитывая, что когда они познакомились, Фрэнк уже не был честным копом: Фрэнк привязал Дардевила к трубе и пытался расхерачить ему мозги. Наверное, все же перестарался.  
— Ты как та мексиканка, которую стоило вытащить из притона — и вот она уже придумала имена нашим будущим детям. Только с тобой мы не трахались.  
Он осклабился, зная, насколько отвратно сейчас выглядит его разбитая рожа, и только потом вспомнил, что Мэтту плевать, как он выглядит.  
— Уйдешь отсюда, когда сможешь стоять на ногах.  
— Тянешь время, чтобы Красавчик мог свалить в Мексику?  
— Ты спас мне жизнь — я спасаю твою. Нет никакого двойного дна.  
Тут определенно было двойное дно, или у кого-то случилась выборочная амнезия. Мэтт ничего не был ему должен. Фрэнк вытащил его в качестве извинения за то, что несколько раз до того он пытался вышибить ему мозги. А может, ему просто не понравилась его рожа, красный спандекс и палки, и он не стал разбираться. Или тот прежний Дардевил, дьявол в черном, которого он увидел в газете, выглядел настоящим, а превратился в дешевого клоуна вроде Мстителей.  
Фрэнк сам понимал, насколько нелепо это прозвучит, и потому закрыл рот. Ему нужно было больше — больше информации, больше улик. 

Когда он снова встретился с Клэр Темпл, то уже пришел в себя. Понемногу Фрэнк начал ходить: каждый шаг отдавался острой болью в ногах, но он не сдавался. В конце концов, это была всего лишь боль, ничего нового.  
— Если бы все мои пациенты проявляли подобную тягу к жизни, боюсь, скоро отделение осталось бы без работы, — она улыбнулась, но совсем иначе, чем Мария. — Они бы восставали сразу из реанимации.  
— Я Фрэнк. — У него не было ничего, что он мог бы дать ей взамен. Из-за этой херни он ненавидел обращаться к врачам: ты все время оставался должен.  
— Тебе не обязательно представляться. Я видела твою работу, Фрэнк. По-настоящему впечатляет. — Она сказала это так, будто он был модным художником, а не уличным мстителем. — С такими познаниями в анатомии ты мог бы стать хорошим хирургом.  
— Если хочешь читать нотации, сначала накачай меня опять седативными, Клэр. — Ей не нравилось, что он знает ее имя; потому-то он его и назвал. — Но я не думаю, что твой дружок так уж лучше меня.  
— Ты зря стараешься меня разозлить. — Она взяла ножницы и разрезала шов над бровью, вытаскивая нитку. Фрэнк сжал зубы, чтобы не издать ни звука, но она и не старалась нарочно причинить ему боль. — Я спасала самоубийц, наркоманов, мафиозных боссов, полицейских, разочарованных влюбленных, супергероев. Спустя какое-то время ваши трюки перестают работать. Все хотят жить.  
— Ты собирала лицо Красавчику?  
— Я не знаю, о ком ты говоришь, Фрэнк. — И все-таки на секунду что-то в ее лице дрогнуло. — И я обычная медсестра, а не долбаный пластический хирург.  
— Билл Руссо. Ебнутый мудак с разрезанным лицом. Когда ты говорила про хирурга, то речь шла о нем, да? Куда его отвезли?  
— Даже если бы я знала, кто его латал, то не стала бы рассказывать тебе только для того, чтобы ты снова его покалечил.  
Все же он был жив, и Дардевил знал об этом. Фрэнк угадал.  
— А Дардевил и Люк Кейдж — они что, отпускают плохих парней с миром?  
— Люк тоже потерял жену, но не стал убивать всех подряд. Он пощадил ее убийцу. Люк хороший человек.  
— А Мэтт? Веришь, что Мэтт не пошел бы по моему пути, потеряй он кого-то действительно близкого? Мы ходили в одну церковь — там не найти утешения, когда ты в отчаянии, Клэр. Только чувство вины.  
Она тряхнула головой, словно отгоняя воспоминания.  
— Не заметила, чтобы ты сильно нежничал с ним на крыше. Мне пришлось под вымышленным именем положить его в отделение реанимации — настолько хреново обстояли дела. Одна моя подруга говорила, что спасенный тобой человек не искупает убитого, Фрэнк.  
Клэр Темпл, Ночная Медсестра, не понимала. В самом деле не понимала. Она была как те доктора из «Врачей без границ», не эвакуировавшие госпиталь до последнего, пока один мудак-генерал не решил ебнуть по нему артиллерией, наплевав на своих, чужих и международное право.  
— Я найду Руссо и убью его. Просто из-за вас он успеет убить кого-то еще.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты знал… — только когда белки опасно заблестели в темноте, он наконец заметил, какие темные у нее глаза. — Когда ты лежал под препаратами, я могла бы не спасать тебя столь самоотверженно. Но я спасла. Я хочу, чтобы ты помнил об этом — и оставил Мэтта в покое.  
— Я могу сам обработать раны и снять оставшиеся швы. Можешь больше не приходить. Скажу Мэтту, что не хочу тебя беспокоить.  
— Знаешь, как я их спасаю — парней вроде тебя? — Она залепила шрам пластырем. — Я думаю о том, какими они были до того, как стали ублюдками. Или какими они могли стать, если бы что-то не изменило их.  
— Дерьмовая философия, — признался Фрэнк. — Мир стал бы лучше, если бы Билли Руссо или Уилсон Фиск сдохли. Каждый отвечает за свои поступки здесь и сейчас.  
— Мэтт хотел убить Фиска, и в какой-то момент я думала, что он правда на это пойдет. Я и сама хотела того же, — сказала Клэр. — Но Мэтт сделал выбор. Люди меняются; только ты остаешься таким же, как и был, Фрэнк.  
Она замолкла, хотя он ждал угроз; но оказалось, что Ночная Медсестра уже ушла. И по ее походке вдруг стало ясно, что она не просто пришла сюда, а заглянула после суточного дежурства. Так ходят, когда слишком долго не спишь и это начинает сказываться. Фрэнк помнил эту походку, и на секунду ему захотелось крикнуть ей вслед и извиниться за то, что он наговорил.  
Может быть, Клэр Темпл не была столь наивна, как он полагал. Может быть, она, как и Фрэнк, просто делала свою работу.

Мэтт оставлял ему завтраки. Это, конечно, была еда из забегаловки за углом, но Фрэнк чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. В сочетании с тем, что Фрэнк все еще спал на долбаных шелковых простынях — он перерыл весь шкаф, видимо, Дардевил не знал, где продается нормальное постельное белье, — выглядело пиздец неловко.  
И самым паршивым было то, что Фрэнк иногда ловил себя на желании сделать что-то в ответ. Как-то облегчить его жизнь; как бы хорошо он не притворялся в костюме, все-таки Мэтт был обычным парнем, да еще и слепым вдобавок. Он натыкался на стены, когда сильно уставал, сбивался, если предмет не лежал на положенном ему месте — как-то смеха ради Фрэнк переставил все на кухне, но в итоге оказалось совсем не смешно. Мэтт смотрел на него с видом побитого хулиганами дворняги.  
Возможно, Клэр Темпл оказалась права: давно пора было сваливать.  
Фрэнк мог сам выследить Красавчика — просто на это ушло бы до хрена времени, ведь перед дракой нужно пополнить боезапас, зализать раны, привести себя в форму. Многие считали Карателя террористом-смертником, эдаким Франкенштейном, и отчасти это было правдой. Тем не менее Фрэнк знал, что нет смысла лезть в драку, если ты чувствуешь себя, как мешок с дерьмом. Ему нужны были зацепки и время для того, чтобы просчитать стратегию.  
Мэтт после истории с побегом Кингпина явно не упускал ублюдка из вида: пытался доказать, что Каратель ошибается и что искалеченный Руссо больше не представляет угрозы. Фрэнку хотелось, чтобы Мэтт сам осознал свою ошибку.  
Чтобы он разочаровался в своих сраных идеалах и пришел к нему, потому что никто больше не мог понять. Это звучало как эротическая фантазия и еще раз подтверждало, что пора на хер сваливать.  
Впрочем, с эротическими фантазиями тоже было неплохо: Мэтт спал на диване, но раздеваться приходил к шкафу. Это было даже более захватывающе, что порно. Или Фрэнку так казалось, потому что он давно ни с кем не трахался.  
Чтобы не сойти с ума в четырех стенах, он отжимался от пола, качал пресс, разминал мышцы и шарился по вещам Мэтта в надежде найти что-то действительное стоящее, чем можно выбить из него правду про Руссо. Слабое место. Потому что Клэр была права и в другом — он не был хорошим парнем.  
От импровизированных обысков Фрэнк уставал даже больше, чем от упражнений, хоть у Мэтта и было немного вещей. Просто через какое-то время терялась концентрация.  
Фрэнк изучил расстановку еды на полках в холодильнике, перебрал все рубашки, брюки и галстуки в гардеробе Мэтта — даже носки: почему-то считалось, что удобней всего делать схрон на полке с носками, — посмотрел его детские, школьные и выпускные фотки в колледже. Он был уверен, что Мэтт ничего не видел, но все же зачем-то хранил их.  
Фрэнк не знал брайля, поэтому сразу отмел документы с дырками. Были и обычные распечатки, но чаще всего это оказывались официальные бумаги: например, об аренде офиса, какие-то платежи, газетные статьи. Видимо, Мэтт умел читать и достаточно выпуклый шрифт. Мэтт иногда слушал музыку, у него был плеер с аудиокнигами — явно подарок кого-то из друзей.  
Небольшой интерес представляли бумаги из приюта Святой Агнессы, но даже если бы Фрэнк заглянул туда, ему разве что показали бы фото Мэтта Мердока на доске «Мы ими гордимся».  
Удача настигла Фрэнка, когда он развернул валявшийся на дне шкафа боксерский халат. Тот принадлежал еще Мердоку-старшему, найденному мертвым в переулке сразу после последнего выигранного им боя — на этот счет тоже была вырезка. Внутри вырезки была вложена еще одна фотография. Темноволосая девушка смеялась, глядя в камеру. Дурацкий полароидный снимок с красными от вспышки глазами. Фрэнк долго рассматривал его, пытаясь понять, могла ли она быть мамой Мэтта, и решил, что нет.  
Нос Мэтт явно унаследовал не от нее. Может, это была его бывшая подружка из колледжа или коллега с работы? Что-то было в ней явственно знакомое. Фрэнк снова достал выпускной альбом из колледжа, но не нашел ее в толпе счастливых выпускников в дурацких шапочках.  
И все же он готов был поклясться, что видел ее раньше. Еще раньше. Когда работал в полиции. Было какое-то дело… Впрочем, если ее убили, Фрэнк бы не вспомнил — он взял за правило не запоминать лица покойников, сделав исключение только для своей семьи.  
Сидела на наркотиках? Попалась на мелкой краже? Устроила пьяный дебош?  
Из-за вспышки и плохого освещения Фрэнк не мог разглядеть цвет глаз. Он запоминал по глазам — и тех, кого защищал, и тех, кого ловил.  
— Кто же ты? — вслух спросил Фрэнк. Красотка смеялась ему в лицо.  
Он повернул фотографию на свет и увидел, что внизу, в самом темном углу, что-то написано темной ручкой. Мэтт мог нащупать слова, но Фрэнк не мог похвастаться великолепным осязанием, а потому взял листик, положил его поверх фото и черкал карандашом, пока не проступила надпись.  
«С любовью, Электра».  
Блядь. Ее звали Электра. Та конченая психопатка, которую Фрэнк, рискуя карьерой, ловил и ушел ни с чем — дело просто прикрыли. Никто не верил в ебаных ниндзя, как и в то, что хрупкая гречанка может набрать целый бассейн крови, порезав на куски десятерых самых влиятельных в Адской Кухне якудза и членов их семей. Все списали на внутренние разборки и войну кланов.  
Фрэнк готов был поклясться, что слышал разговоры, будто Электра снова в городе –ей поручили кого-то убить. Опять, но поскольку она была наемницей и за деньги убивала одних ублюдков по приказу других ублюдков, то это не было его проблемой.  
Но если Мэтт до сих пор хранил ее фотографию рядом с фото отца, то ничего не знал. Или знал слишком мало: например, что она снова в городе. Охотился за тенью.  
Не этим ли он занимался тогда же, когда Фрэнк его спас?  
Фрэнк улыбнулся, чувствуя себя при этом конченым мудаком: Биллу Руссо осталось недолго — по сравнению с этим его тайна не стоила почти ничего. 

— Мне нужен телефон, — вместо приветствия сказал Фрэнк. — Разбил свою Нокию, когда упал с крыши.  
— Как дела, Мэтт? Рад видеть тебя, Мэтт. Как прошел твой день, Мэтт? — вздохнул Мэтт и добавил: — Люди называют это вежливостью, Фрэнк.  
— Ты бы тогда лучше собаку завел, — фыркнул Фрэнк. — Скажем, овчарку. У нас была в участке — искала наркотики лучше любого торчка, пока не сбежала в перестрелке и бродяги не пустили ее на мясо.  
— Не думаю, что телефон нужен тебе для того, чтобы найти мне собаку-поводыря. Скорее ты будешь обзванивать все больницы и морги в поисках своего дорогого «брата», Билла Руссо.  
— У каждого есть право на телефонный звонок. Я не стану предупреждать Билли о том, что собираюсь переломать все кости в его теле. Он и так знает.  
Каратель предпочитал показывать на примере: что с тобой будет, если будешь вести себя, как полное дерьмо. А тех, кто не понял, ловить и показывать еще раз — пока не дойдет. До некоторых так и не доходило до самого конца.  
— Как ты себе это представляешь? Я так понимаю, у тебя нет с собой паспорта, чтобы милая девушка в сервисном центре завела для тебя новую сим-карту?  
— Ты адвокат, — пожал плечами Фрэнк. — Твоя работа заключается в том, чтобы проносить левые мобильники в тюрьму своим клиентам. Зачем еще люди нанимают адвоката?  
— Я начинаю понимать, чем ты так допек Клэр.  
— Мы не ругались с Ночной Медсестрой. Как взрослые люди, мы пришли к выводу, что я в состоянии ухаживать за собой сам.  
Ночная Медсестра не стала бы передавать Мэтту содержимое их разговора.  
— Удивительно, но именно это она мне и сказала. Что ты в состоянии ухаживать за собой сам, — кивнул Мэтт и улыбнулся. И только тогда Фрэнк вспомнил, что тот может слышать чужое сердцебиение; Мэтт только что его подловил. — Хотя не помню, когда последний раз видел ее в такой ярости. Кажется, в тот раз бандиты похитили ее и огрели битой по голове.  
— Я приготовил на ужин ризотто.  
Это был удачный способ перевести тему; Фрэнку нравилось готовить — разобраться с рисом он был в состоянии, даже сейчас. Он редко готовил, но после чистки оружия это был второй по эффективности из известных ему способов успокоиться и вернуться к делам. Покрошить овощи на мелкие кусочки, со всей силы нажимая на нож.  
— Что? — ошалело переспросил Мэтт. Как будто Фрэнк огрел его трубой по голове. — Ты что?  
— Рис с овощами. Я подумал, что должен как-то рассчитаться с тобой за мобильный. И все остальное.  
— И напичкал его снотворным?  
— Ты приютил меня в своем доме, — четко выговаривая слова, произнес Фрэнк. — Кормил, купил новую одежду, и подозреваю, что когда я лежал в отключке, ты все время сидел рядом и слушал, дышу я или нет. Если ты считаешь, что после этого не заслуживаешь долбаное ризотто, то сделай одолжение — больше, блядь, никого не спасай.  
Они ели молча; Мэтт сам достал из шкафа тарелки и расставил на столе. Фрэнк не был гурманом и с одинаковым аппетитом жевал как дешевую китайскую лапшу, так и блюда из французского ресторана. Судя по тому, как быстро Мэтт смел содержимое своей тарелки, вышло вкусно.  
Перед тем, как переодеться в Дардевила и выйти на крышу, тот пообещал:  
— Я достану тебе телефон. 

Это была почти царапина — пуля прошла по касательной. Если бы речь шла о нем самом, то Фрэнк залил бы рану спиртом и даже повязку не стал накладывать. Само бы зажило. На нем вообще все быстро заживало.  
Но Мэтт Мердок был другим делом: Фрэнк попросил его добыть телефон, и он принес, правда, с трудом волоча ноги. Скорее от усталости, чем от потери крови, но трудно заметить разницу сразу; он на автомате зажал двойку на телефоне Мэтта, но тот взял его за руку:  
— Я в порядке. Тяжелая ночка. После драки. Ниндзя. Чувство, что пинали ногами. Выиграл. Выматывает. Принеси…  
Фрэнк притащил аптечку и спирт, затем стянул с него костюм. Он не отдавал себе отчета, как ловко у него выходило. В этот раз даже не понадобилось ничего срезать.  
Раны действительно не выглядели угрожающими: больше синяки, и Мэтт не харкал кровью, что уже было неплохо. И все же оставлять их просто так не стоило. Мэтт вздрогнул, когда Фрэнк в первый раз прижал к ране ватку со спиртом. Тот был чертовски холодным.  
— Ниндзя теперь пользуются пистолетами? Я думал, твой костюм пуленепробиваемый.  
— Не ниндзя, — покачал головой Мэтт. — Ниндзя были раньше. Он знает, как стрелять.  
Фрэнк хотел было уточнить, о каком стрелке шла речь, потому что рано или поздно Каратель приходил за всеми плохими парнями. Знать больше о них, чем они знали о нем, всегда оказывалось полезно. Но он сомневался, что Мэтт сейчас способен на что-то ещё, кроме коротких фраз. Он бы назвал имя, если бы захотел.  
— Поэтому-то тебе и нужна собака-поводырь, — пошутил Фрэнк, чтобы разорвать неловкую тишину. Обрабатывать раны Мэтта, когда тот не был серьезно ранен, оказалось сложнее: Фрэнк отвлекался на ерунду. И пялился. Когда у него участился пульс, стало совсем тяжело. — Она бы подкралась к твоему стрелку и цапнула его за задницу.  
Мэтт засмеялся или по крайней мере попытался — судя по тихому звуку, сорвавшемуся с губ, и тому, как заходила ходуном его грудная клетка. На всякий случай Фрэнк прощупал, как мог, его ребра. Пересчитал позвонки. Фигня, конечно, а не рентген, но если бы Мэтт заорал, то сразу бы стало понятно, что пора звонить Клэр. Только он не заорал — он замер.  
Фрэнку хотелось не убирать руки, а продолжать гладить чужое тело, пока оно не расслабится полностью. Для человека, полагающегося на осязание, массаж должен быть еще более приятным.  
Или возбуждающим. Почти как секс.  
Фрэнк не ограничился бы массажем, если бы Мэтт хоть что-нибудь сказал. Сделал. Не был же он слепоглухонемым, в конце-то концов. Или идиотом. Он мог сбросить его руку, мог послать его на хер — Фрэнк бы понял.  
Но Дардевил просто смотрел куда-то в пространство. Словно ждал, что будет дальше. Может быть, ниндзя крепче приложили его по башке, чем он сначала подумал.  
— Уже поздно, — наконец сказал ему Мэтт, встав с кровати. Он не скинул чужую руку; Фрэнку пришлось самому ее убрать, чтобы не тянуться за ним. — Спасибо за помощь.  
— Сладких снов, — ответил Фрэнк, но прозвучало так, будто он послал его на хер.  
Чтобы справиться с возбуждением и уснуть, ему понадобилось целых полчаса. 

***

Вопреки тем слухам, что о нем ходили, Фрэнк не был бескорыстен. Он не брал денег и старался не привязываться к кому-то слишком сильно — нет лучше жертвы, чем близкий тебе человек, — но верил в честный обмен. Когда кто-то, рыдая, умолял сохранить ему жизнь, Фрэнк не слушал, а сразу стрелял. Когда кто-то, рыдая, благодарил его и предлагал помощь, Фрэнк кивал и говорил: хорошо. Однажды я попрошу, но это будет один-единственный раз. Одолжение за одолжение.  
Может быть, разница с цифрами в телефоне Мэтта была не такой уж большой — только Фрэнк никому не звонил, если истекал кровью; он звонил, если оставался жив.  
Он никогда не просил о многом, потому что не был дураком. Когда ты доверяешься кому-то, нужно быть готовым к тому, что твою просьбу не исполнят; что человек, которому ты доверился, продаст тебя мафии. И тебя, и всех, кто рядом. А если не мафии, то полиции или ФБР, искренне веря, что поступает правильно. Поэтому Фрэнк относился к тем, кого спасал, не многим лучше, чем к тем, кого убивал.  
И все же иногда они не подводили. Мальчишку звали Пако, и он не только принес его сумку с оружием и наличкой, но не взял оттуда ни цента. За это Фрэнк дал ему сто баксов и пообещал, что если тот станет трепаться, то получит пулю между глаз.  
Внутри также лежал новый телефон, точная копия его старенькой Нокии. Мэтт Мердок принес ему сенсорный смартфон — красивый, но непрактичный. Трудно было набирать, когда руки по локоть в крови: пальцы соскальзывали.  
Электра умела не попадаться на глаза почти так же хорошо, как убивала. Встречу с Пако Фрэнк назначил практически сразу, когда смог сам, опираясь на одолженную у Мэтта палку, доковылять до супермаркета. Но все же он недостаточно пришел в форму, чтобы ради информации ломать кости. Приходилось звонить по телефону и очень настойчиво расспрашивать тех, кто мог что-то про нее знать.  
Так он выяснил, что его самого, как и Билла Руссо — он не собирался спрашивать, просто не смог сдержаться, — сочли мертвым. «И Дардевил тоже скоро к вам присоединится. РУКА установит новый порядок. Ты пожалеешь, что не сдох, Касл», — пообещал ему как-то пьяный голос в трубке.  
В тот вечер Фрэнк купил красного мяса и сделал из него отбивную.  
— Где ты нашел неприятности, Фрэнк? — допив свой бокал вина, спросил Мэтт. Он не интересовался, чем занимался Фрэнк, пока его не было дома, и точно так же Фрэнк не совал нос в дела Дардевила. — В супермаркете пытались подсунуть несвежее мясо?  
Он был прав: кроме телефонных угроз и лихорадочного вычерчивания доски детектива в альбоме для рисования для младших классов, Фрэнк не мог больше ни во что вляпаться. Разве что позвонить якудза и дать им Мэттов адрес. Его самым захватывающим приключением все еще был поход до супермаркета и обратно.  
— Ты прав, — кивнул Фрэнк. — Я размяк. Потерял форму. Гопник с кастетом легко выбил бы из меня дух.  
— Не думаю, что я смог бы легко тебя вырубить. Даже сейчас.  
— Проверим? — предложил Фрэнк, убирая посуду со стола.  
— Фогги меня убьет, если я дам сделать из себя боксерскую грушу. Ты выиграл в прошлый раз. И позапрошлый.  
— Не ври, что тебе ни разу не хотелось хорошенько мне двинуть.  
— Тогда меня убьет уже Клэр, — вздохнул Мэтт. Не лги и не убий. Быть истово верующим католиком нелегкое занятие, пусть и бессмысленное.  
— Без костюмов. Оружия. Ножей. И палок. Только кулаки. И никаких ударов по голове и ниже пояса.  
— Полчаса, — наконец сдался Мэтт. — И я скину тебя с крыши, если ты нарушишь свои же правила. 

Мэтт дрался, как боксер. Не как черт из ада, а как довольно средний боксер.  
Фрэнк не боксировал сам, но любил смотреть соревнования, сидя вечером на диване с женой. Странно: стоило Мэтту отбросить свои ниндзя-штучки и дать ему большую фору, как все стало очевидно.  
То упорство, с которым он поднимался, шло не от желания выжить любой ценой, использовать любое средство, чтобы вышибить противнику мозги. Это была и не та ненависть и злость, что вела самого Фрэнка. Так было заведено в боксе: когда тебя били — ты поднимался, потому что именно этого ждала публика. У Мэтта не был поставлен удар человека, которого учили боксировать с пеленок. Даже в секцию он, скорее всего, не ходил. Мэтт как будто дрался по памяти, вел бой с тенью.  
— Он ведь боксировал, — вдруг вспомнил Фрэнк. — Твой отец. Почему тебя не выучил?  
— Потому что, блядь, это не твое дело, — прорычал Мэтт, забыв, что сам собирался не бить в полную силу. Фрэнк ударился спиной о крышу и попытался понять, не появились ли новые трещины на ребрах. — Все-таки нашел время порыться в моих вещах?  
— Об этом писали в газете, вот и запомнилось.  
Врать тоже было плохой идеей, но Фрэнк вспомнил об этом с запозданием.  
— И что еще ты узнал?  
— Видел твое фото в дурацкой выпускной шапочке, — не выдержал Фрэнк. — Твоему другу Фогги Нельсону она и то больше к лицу. Когда я лежал без сознания, ты прослушал записи протоколов суда. Видел фотографии моей дочки, читал мое досье. Но стоило мне проделать то же самое — немного под тебя покопать — и опа, у кого-то включились двойные стандарты.  
— Я был бы признателен, — сквозь зубы процедил Мэтт, — если бы ты больше не трогал мои вещи. Сколько тебе нужно, чтобы встать на ноги?  
— Я стою на ногах.  
Он сумел самостоятельно подняться. Уже неплохо.  
— Доходишь до супермаркета, — напомнил Мэтт. — С моей палкой.  
— Еще две недели, если оставим спарринги.  
Ему нужно было еще две недели, чтобы незаметно пробраться в свой старый тайник с копиями полицейских досье и разузнать все про Электру. 

***

После разговора об отце Мэтт стал осторожней. Насколько осторожен может быть незрячий, не вызывая подозрения. Его портфель стал толще, когда он уходил на работу. Он больше не устраивал Фрэнку бесплатный стриптиз и не вваливался в окно, теряя сознание. Пару раз Мэтт просто пропадал — должно быть, отлеживался в безопасном месте; а может, Клэр настаивала на госпитализации.  
Фрэнк по-прежнему готовил, потому что его тошнило уже от забегаловочной еды. Мэтт, как специально, ходил в одну-единственную. Они все еще проводили спарринги по вечерам, если Дардевил или Мэтт не были слишком заняты. С каждым днем фора становилась все меньше, и это было приятно.  
Рутина всегда помогала отвлечься. Хотя вставала другая проблема: чем лучше дела обстояли на спаррингах, тем сильнее Фрэнк хотел трахаться — не с Дардевилом, с Мэттом. Он дрался в своем старом черном костюме, том самом, что Фрэнк увидел в газете и подумал, что есть на свете справедливость. Что кто-то показывает плохим парням их место. А потом Дардевил оставил Кингпину жизнь, пощадил главаря банды, расстрелявшей семейство Каслов за то, что в воскресенье они выбрали неудачную площадку для пикника. И Фрэнк понял, что единственный способ сделать что-то правильно — взять справедливость в свои руки.  
— Ты высоко ценишь жизнь Билла Руссо?  
— Что? — Мэтт как раз вешал на плечики рубашку, да так и застыл. — Я думал, ты оставил беднягу в покое.  
— Я знаю, что он жив, хоть все в Адской Кухне почему-то решили наоборот. С чего бы им так решить, Мэтт?  
— Иди на хер, Фрэнк. Мы это уже обсуждали. Я ничего тебе не скажу.  
— Ты адвокат. Я слышал, иногда адвокаты советуют подсудимому пойти на сделку со следствием. Я могу дать тебе то, чего ты больше всего хочешь.  
— Заплатишь нам за аренду в следующем месяце? — рассмеялся Мэтт. — Поймаешь Кингпина? Отправишь к праотцам тех, кто расправился с моим отцом? Я видел твои стволы и сумку с деньгами. Мне плевать, украл ты их у мафии или это семейные накопления — я не возьму твоих денег все равно.  
— Ты сейчас сломаешь вешалку, — предупредил Фрэнк, не дожидаясь, пока это в самом деле случится. — Мы можем сначала подраться, если это поможет тебе выпустить пар. Мы одинаково мыслим, и я знаю, что тебе нужно.  
— Ты классно готовишь, Фрэнк, и умеешь притвориться нормальным парнем, но это фраза будто из долбаной мыльной оперы. Ты бы еще предложил мне отсосать в обмен на визитку Руссо.  
— Когда я с кем-то трахаюсь, то не делаю одолжений. И я был бы не прочь тебе отсосать, только слышал, что в пост католики блюдут целибат.  
Пост пока не наступил, да и церкви отсюда было не видно, но Мэтт покраснел. Наверное, думал, что трахается Фрэнк не хуже, чем готовит или стреляет. Или решал, как побольнее спустить его с лестницы за кощунство.  
— Я не прошу вставать на мою сторону, — продолжил Фрэнк. — Ты пропадаешь по ночам, потому что пытаешься поймать призрака. Электру, с который ты трахался в колледже. Я могу открыть тебе глаза на то, какой опасной сукой она стала.  
— А знаешь, — сказал Мэтт. — Подраться — это отличная идея. 

— А было неплохо, — признал Фрэнк, лежа на крыше и тяжело дыша.  
— Ты чокнутый. — Дардевил тоже выбился из сил и лежал рядом. Вечер был теплым; пару секунд назад они опомнились и перестали душить друг друга. — Насилие — не выход.  
— И все же оно помогает. Мы похожи. Признай, тебе стало легче.  
— Ещё раз скажешь эту фразу — я поднажму и спихну тебя с крыши.  
— Ты так сильно ее любил?  
— Я же не спрашиваю тебя, как сильно ты любил жену и дочку.  
— Я не помню их лиц, — признался Фрэнк. — Помню смех, голоса, отдельные фразы. Помню, что мы ходили вместе на карусели. Помню вкус яблок: мои девочки очень их любили, а я терпеть не мог. Жуткая кислятина.  
— Нельзя забыть кого-то так быстро, — возразил Дардевил. Тихо, словно оправдываясь.  
— Ты прикасался к ее лицу, но не помнишь, какое оно на ощупь. Или те фрагменты, что ты помнишь, никак не собираются в единое целое.  
Половину лица Дардевила скрывала черная повязка, и все же Фрэнк прекрасно помнил человека под ней. Помнил, как Мэтт Мердок смеялся, как падал от бессилия, сколько раз обещал скинуть его с крыши или спустить с лестницы. Как подавал ему руку, когда сам Фрэнк заново учился ходить. Как безоговорочно доверял обрабатывать раны.  
— Никогда не думал, что Каратель горазд чесать языком.  
Он был прав. Фрэнк не любил распинаться просто так, а сразу действовал; впрочем, Дардевил действительно неплохо его отмудохал. Фрэнку повезло удачно упасть из окна, но крыша была еще выше. Не стоило рисковать. Как и вламываться в убежище мафии посреди вечеринки с двумя стволами и парой гранат, но Фрэнк каждый раз не мог удержаться.  
Вышло не сразу. Пришлось подползти, встав на четвереньки, и Мэтт напрягся, решив, что Фрэнк жаждет реванша.  
«Я не буду его ни о чем просить», — с удивлением понял Фрэнк. Потому что он уже записал все, что нашел, на диктофон в смартфоне и оставил его в комнате. Даже тогда он знал, что Мэтт ни черта ему не скажет про Руссо. Мэтт верил в Санту и ебаную презумпцию невиновности. Искупление вины. С ним не произошло еще ничего достаточно чудовищного.  
— Ты ничего мне не должен, — предупредил Фрэнк и, не давая опомниться, наклонился и поцеловал.  
Поначалу это мало походило на поцелуй. Мэтт ответил, когда Фрэнк положил ладонь ему на затылок и развязал маску. Он хорошо целовался.  
— Я даже не знаю, как ты выглядишь, — разорвав поцелуй, пару минут спустя признался Мэтт.  
— Ты трогал мое лицо, — возразил Фрэнк. — И Руссо. Иначе как бы ты определил, кому из нас вызывать неотложку. Думаю, этим дело не ограничилось. Кто знает, что творилось, когда я лежал без сознания… Вдруг ты хотел хорошенько запомнить мою рожу.  
— Епт.  
Сложно сказать, к чему это относилось: к тому, как Фрэнк умел все испортить или к тому, что он засунул руку за пояс его штанов. Вряд ли бы так вышло с красным спандексом. Фрэнк обхватил его член, провел по нему пару раз вниз-вверх, и почувствовал, как тот твердеет в руке. Это был охрененный костюм. Лучший супергеройский костюм в истории.  
— Это не поможет тебе узнать про Руссо.  
Иногда Фрэнк правда не понимал, что происходит в его голове. Мэтт правда считал, что все это ради Руссо? Что Фрэнк его так долго соблазнял? Хромал, принимая соблазнительные позы, или как? Виагру добавил в соус для мяса? Фрэнк же не был долбаным Макиавелли, он предпочитал простые работающие планы. Дать в зубы, а не разводить черте что. Секс мало чем отличался от драки.  
— Да на хер Руссо. Здесь или в кровати?  
Мэтт задумался. Серьезно. Мэтт Мердок, сука, был первым мужиком в истории, способным задуматься, когда ему дрочат. Фрэнк засмеялся и сбился с ритма.  
Теперь Мэтт смотрел на него как на поехавшего. Но это уже было хоть что-то.  
— В кровати. По крыше ты достаточно меня извалял. 

— Можно?  
Они уже закончили снимать друг с друга одежду, Фрэнк на автомате кивнул. Все, что приближало его к разрядке, было отличной идеей. Мэтт мог делать практически все, что душе угодно; впрочем, вряд ли у него были такие уж специфические вкусы в постели. И все же он мялся, будто на танцы Фрэнка приглашал.  
— Мне поебать, кто кого трахает.  
— Можно тебя потрогать?  
Обычно то, что ты позволяешь кому-то себя выебать, значило «да, охуеть, ты еще и трогать меня можешь», но у Мэтта Мердока, очевидно, это считалось за два параллельных процесса. Что вообще за… Черт, точно: у Мэтта потрогать означало увидеть. Фрэнк кивнул, чувствуя себя по-идиотски, и добавил:  
— Только не затягивай.  
Мэтт положил руки ему на затылок, пригладил армейский ежик, провел большими пальцами за ушами. Пересчитал морщинки на лбу. Фрэнк зажмурился, когда дело дошло до бровей; ощущение, как кто-то ведет пальцем по сомкнутым векам, было странным. Небезопасным. Фрэнк старался не думать о том, что можно с силой надавить на глазные яблоки и навсегда лишить его зрения. Некоторые даже пытались.  
— Я не статуя, чтобы на меня пялиться.  
— К тебе интересно прикасаться. Сложно сразу запомнить.  
— Ты фоторобот составляешь?  
— Я не родился слепым, — сказал Мэтт, заканчивая щупать нос. Фрэнк не удержался и легонько прикусил поднесенный к губам палец. Мэтт оставался невозмутим. — Обычно я больше угадываю.  
— Давай просто трахнемся?  
Вместо ответа Мэтт поцеловал его в правое плечо.  
Фрэнк подумал, что спроси он, откуда взялся шрам, на этом бы все и закончилось. Фрэнк был не из тех, кому нравится рассказывать жалостливые истории в духе «Это меня моджахеды подрезали. Это в уличной драке. Это чокнутый маньяк-каннибал пытался вырезать мою печень. Ну, это фигня — в детстве упал с велика». Шрамы не предназначались для того, чтобы кому-то их с гордостью показывать. Они были его неотъемлемой частью — примерно как зубы. Люди же не меряются в постели, у кого осталось больше зубов?  
Руки и губы Мэтта изучающе ласково прикасались к его телу. Это было приятно — Мэтт знал не только где, но и как прикасаться, — но чудовищно медленно. Все, с кем Фрэнк трахался раньше, ограничивались емким «Ого!» и переходили на другую базу. Мэтт действовал методично, как долбаный юрист. Чертовски сексуальный юрист.  
Терпения Фрэнку хватило где-то до ребер. Дальше шла зона боевых действий. На войне и на улице почему-то редко били в сердце, зато охотно вгоняли нож и пули в живот, чтоб ты не сразу сдох, а сначала помучился. Еще на шелковых простынях ужасно чесалась задница. Фрэнка заебало ерзать. Нужно было сразу отсосать Мэтту на крыше.  
Давать ему выбор все-таки оказалось плохой идеей. Он даже завтрак на вынос и бизнес-ланчи брал в одном и том же кафе.  
— Тебе не нравится? — спросил Мэтт, наконец сжав рукой его член.  
— Нет, да, — сейчас ему нравилось. Сразу бы так. Заметив, как именно ему нравилось, Мэтт тут же поменял положение, не давая спустить слишком быстро. — Ты и в постели останавливаешься на полпути?  
— Мы не будем обсуждать твои методы.  
— Все рассмотрел? — Фрэнк нетерпеливо приподнялся на кровати, упершись в нее локтями. Мэтту пришлось отодвинуться в сторону, чтобы они не стукнулись лбами. Фрэнк положил руку ему на затылок и поцеловал. Вот медленно целоваться было неплохо. Целоваться или отсасывать. Или смотреть на то, как Мэтт Мердок кончает, вытянувшись на долбаных простынях. В отличие от Фрэнка, ему бы пошло.  
Только лучше было немного ускориться. Иначе Фрэнк останется здесь еще на месяц.  
— А мне теперь можно потрогать?  
Мэтт кивнул. У Фрэнка были грубые, мозолистые пальцы, но он знал, что с ними делать. Его методы действительно работали: Мэтт заерзал. Его наконец проняло. Или ему тоже было неудобно на шелке, только он не признавался.  
Впрочем, Фрэнку уже стало без разницы. Быстро облизав губы, он провел языком по головке и целиком взял член в рот. В сексе Фрэнк придерживался одного простого правила: если удалось вызвать нужную реакцию, сделай так еще раз. А впрочем…  
После той пытки, что устроил ему Мэтт, было бы упущением не отыграться.  
Фрэнк мог бы вытащить из брюк ремень и привязать его к кровати. Или надеть на него наручники — только у него больше не было наручников. Плохих парней он отстреливал сразу. Нет, слишком долго.  
Если бы Мэтт сначала не тормозил, то…  
Они бы уже давно потрахались. Хотя был один вариант.  
— Перевернись на живот?  
Мэтт вроде бы не напрягся, но ночью в маске по нему и не сказать было, что он слепой. Так что ни о чем это не говорило.  
Фрэнк легкими движениями начал массировать ему поясницу. Мэтт потерся о простыни, потянул вниз руку. Рано. Фрэнк перехватил его запястье. Мэтт понял намек и только тяжело, шумно выдохнул. У него была шикарная задница. Жаль, что раньше Фрэнка больше волновало, как бы скинуть его с крыши, чтобы Дардевил перестал путаться под ногами.  
Мэтт напрягся, когда Фрэнк облизал щель между ягодицами. Возможно, их связывали не настолько романтические воспоминания, чтобы доверять друг другу задницу. Но Фрэнк учился на своих промахах. Он больше ничего не спрашивал — просто делал.  
Не переставая трахать его языком, Фрэнк подсунул руку под живот и начал медленно ему надрачивать. Так же медленно, как Мэтт в самом начале его трогал. Или еще медленнее. О, Фрэнк тоже умел играть в эту игру. Со своими правилами в этом был особый кайф: Мэтт потрясающе остро реагировал на любое прикосновение.  
Фрэнк напомнил себе, что нет, сегодня все будет очень медленно. Расслабленно. Как в порно-чате с оплатой по часам, где за сто баксов девица целую вечность снимает с себя кофточку. Однажды Фрэнк убивал мафиози, который в тот момент развлекался с виртуальной подружкой по вебке. Их приват явно вошел в золотой фонд того задрипаного порно-сайта.  
Мэтт выругался. Почему-то по-испански.  
Ну, и хер с ней, с этой медлительностью. Если раньше он оттягивал момент, то теперь взял быка за рога. Когда Мэтт кончил, Фрэнк собирался сам себе подрочить. Даже начал, но…  
После оргазма Мэтт приходил в себя почти так же быстро, как поднимался после боя. Фрэнк даже немного завидовал.  
Мэтт наклонил голову и поцеловал его в живот, ниже линии шрамов. Не касаясь.  
— Я лучше сам, — хрипло возразил Фрэнк. — С тобой ебнешься, пока…  
Дальше он не договорил, потому что выяснилось удивительное: Мэтт все-таки знал, как это нормально делается. У него хорошо получалось. 

— Я догадался, что Руссо уже свалил из города, — какое-то время спустя признался Фрэнк. — Иначе зачем бы ты спрашивал, надолго ли я тут останусь.  
— Надеюсь, ему хватит ума держаться от тебя подальше.  
— Я уйду утром. Рано. Ты будешь еще спать.  
— Можешь не оставлять любовную записку на холодильнике. Я переживу.  
— Электра…  
— Я сам разберусь с Электрой. Мне ничего не нужно от тебя, Фрэнк.  
— Ты должен пообещать, — серьезным голосом сказал Фрэнк, — что прослушаешь все файлы в том телефоне. Оставлю на столе. И попроси своего друга-Тройку… как его, Фогги? Чтобы он прочитал все файлы в бумажной папке и в красках описал тебе фото.  
— Я уже провел свое расследование. Не думаю, что встречу там что-то новое. Да, она теперь убивает за деньги. Я знаю.  
Фрэнк вздохнул. Мэтт знал, но, судя по голосу, до конца не верил.  
— Мы пытались поймать ее несколько лет. Она не такая, как ты или я, она действительно опасна. Может прийти к тебе домой и притвориться, что по-прежнему тебя любит, а в следующую секунду пырнуть кухонным ножом.  
— Я никогда не мог понять, врет она или нет. Поэтому и влюбился в нее тогда, в колледже.  
«Ее наняли убить Дардевила», — собирался возразить Фрэнк, но Мэтт повернул голову и поцеловал его.  
Они целовались до тех пор, пока Фрэнк не перестал думать про Руссо и Электру.  
Может быть, Дардевил был прав. Каждый сам выбирал, когда ему умирать.


End file.
